What's In a Name?
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Rogue is trying to find the perfect name for her and Remy's unborn child. Another of the "Ah'm Pregnant Dammit!" series.


Another of the ''Ah'm Pregnant, Dammit!'' series... I hope you all like it well enough :D This can take place before or after "Attack of the Cravings", but they don't know whether the baby's a boy or a girl.

DISCLAIMER:Wade got the papers back for me, so yes I own the rights to the characters. but don't tell anyone cause they don't know I got them back. So in that light, ignore the first part and pretend it doesn't exist so when people ask, you can say I said: No, I own nothing.

* * *

"How 'bout Allison for a girl, and David for a boy?"

"Dat's fine, petite." Remy mumbled his standard response. Literally every five minutes his Rogue would come up with a new name for their child. At first, he'd actually give his real, honest opinion. Now, he plain didn't care for she would surely change her mind a minute or two later.

"Oo! How 'bout Andrea for a girl, or Robert for a boy."

"Dey're nice names, Anna, sure." He sighed. His wife continued making her cookie dough looking pleased, until a moment later her face fell.

"Oh."

"What's wrong wit' Andrea or Robert?"

''Well, Robert's fine, but Ah went to school with a girl named Andrea* and Ah really hated her..." Rogue looked pensive before her face lit up.

"Ah know! How 'bout _Nancy_ for a girl, and Robert for a boy!"

"Dat's fine, chere."

Her smile faded, a small "Oh" escaping her lips.

"What is it, chere?"

"The other kids might call her "Nancy Drew''...''

''So? Nancy Drew is a very admirable sleuth and anybody should be proud t' be compared t' her." Remy reasoned patiently.

"Well we can't just name our baby any damn name! They're gonna' be known by it for the rest of their life! It's gotta' be perfect!" Rogue exclaimed, moodily dropping a ball of dough onto the cookie sheet.

"Oui, an' it will be, chere, we got plenty o' time t' figure one out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rested his hands on the bulge that contained the life of his child. He thought all was well, when, suddenly, her body racked with tears and sniffles as she began crying.

"Anna, chere, what's wrong?" He asked softly, turning her to face him.

"What if Ah'm a horrible mother 'cause Ah pick a horrible name? What if our child hates me for it and never speaks to me?'' She managed to get out in between sobs.

Her loving husband smiled sadly. ''Aw, chere,'m sure dey won't hate ya' jus' 'cause dey hate deir name. B'sides, ya' got ol' Remy t' help pick a good one." He reminded her, tenderly wiping her tears with his thumbs. "You'll make da perfect mother, Anna."

She gave him a watery smile, "Ya' really think so?"

"I know so." After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, the two returned to the cookie-baking and name-suggesting. (read: the two returned to the cookie-baking and Rogue's constant suggestion of names and Remy's agreeing responses.)

* * *

Later that evening, Rogue and Remy were leisurely lounging on a couch in the Rec Room, her never-ending name ideas continuing on, more determined than ever.

"Ok, how 'bout Aubrey if it's a girl, an' Derek if it's a boy."

"S'fine wit' me."

"Or maybe-... _Miranda_ if it's a girl, or _Preston_ if it's a boy."

"Sounds good, Anna."

"Hmm... what do ya' think of Blanche for a girl, or Cuthbert for a boy?"

"Dat's fine, chere." Remy replied, never taking his eyes from the TV.

Rogue looked at her husband for a moment, her lower lip trembling, before she burst into tears. The whole of those within the room ceased what they were doing to watch the scene before them, very few ever seeing "The Rogue" cry.

"Chere, Anna, what's wrong?" The Cajun asked pulling away enough to look her in the eye.

"Ya' don't love me _or_ the baby!" She wailed.

"What? O' course I do, Anna. Why would ya' t'ink ot'erwise?"

"Ya' ain't helped me at all with the names!''

''Sure I-''

''No ya' haven't! All Ah get is-is 'Dat's fine, chere' or-or-or 'Sure, petite' or-or-or 'Sounds good, Anna'!" She yelled standing in front of him and mocking his accent, waving her arms in extravagant gestures.

"Dat's da way I feel 'bout any o' da names ya've said!"

"HOW COULD YA' LIKE _BLANCHE_ OR _CUTHBERT?''_

''I-''

''THEY'RE THE WORST NAMES ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET! AN' STILL AH GET '_DAT'S FINE, CHERE'_! WHY THE HELL DON'T _YOU_ THINK OF SOME NAMES? DON'T YA' WANNA' BE A GOOD FATHER?''

"O' course-''

''THEN HELP ME PICK A FRIGGIN' NAME!'' She shouted at him looking very much like the slightly psychotic pregnant woman she was, what with the tears and flailing and the deranged look in her eyes.

''Ok, ok, um, how 'bout Eloise or Andre?" He asked, praying she wouldn't find one of them to be offensive in some way.

"Ya' want it to be a French name?'' She asked quietly, finally calming down.

"NO! No, I mean, not if ya' don't want it t' be.'' Remy quickly replied, scared of another outburst.

"No, a-a French name would be nice..." The expectant mother murmured sitting back down next to him on the couch. The whole room breathed a silent sigh of relief, hoping her entire pregnancy wouldn't be filled with similar episodes; though knowing it was very likely.

"Ok, Charlotte or Gregoire maybe?" He ventured.

"Charlotte's ok." She hiccuped wiping her tears. "How-How 'bout Olivier? Olivier Luc-Jon?"

"Oui, I like dat chere, really. Maybe Bekka for a girl?"

"Yeah, Bekka-Bekka Raven. Ya' know, 'cause Luc-Jon's like your father's name, and Raven for my mom..."

"I like dat, so it's settled den?"

"Mhmm.''

''Olivier Luc-Jon LeBeau, or Bekka Raven LeBeau it is, Anna. I love you." Remy whispered to her.

"Ah love ya' too." Rogue murmured back planting a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

*I'm going to school with a girl named Andrea and would rather die than have any contact with her. Bless her heart

I have the Idiot's Guide to Baby Names so that kinda' helped, the names were completely random except for the final ones which is what their kids in the comics were named.

If your name is either Blanche or Cuthbert, or you like either of those names, I really hope I didn't offend, but they're, er, not my favorite names shall we say...

Reviews would be nice but aren't as lusted after due to the fact I just discovered you can not only see how many ''favorites'' you have for the story, but how many views total. That definitely made my night, I'm so happy right now.

But I have to do my signature impromptu poem so, ahem:

_In five minutes it will be midnight_

_You see I took the time to write_

_This little onshot for you,_

_so if you have the heart:review, review, review!_

herm, the flow isn't quite right, but my bro just got home so I gotta go... Adieu! (erm, no rhyme intended...)


End file.
